Woman
by akanamilas
Summary: Due to a remarriage, Orihime Inoue has to move to a new state, a new house, with a new family. Who would have thought that they would change her so much, and that she would come to care so much about these new people.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, kay. This is an UlquiHime story, I have no idea what I should call it. Give me some ideas please?!!!**** BTW I'm a lover of fluff, just don't flame me for it okay. I won't put it in constantly, but it will definitely be there.**

**Disclaimer: Course' I don't own Bleach, else it would be a lot more perverted, and it would probably suck...**

**Tunes: Innocence, Avril Lavigne**

** Missing, Evanescence**

The low blood pressure evil queen. An adequate description of me, my bed, and an alarm clock, all at 6' o clock in the morning. I opened my eyes a slit, located where the sound was coming from and punctually smashed it five seconds later. The annoying song shut up instantly. Good, good. Any longer and I might not have been able to restrain myself from smashing it on the floor, crushing it underneath my foot, and breaking any other noise makers in the width of my arm span, all while ludicrously giggling evilly at the dying alarm clock. This was my usual start to the day, I smiled and stretched my back cracking as I hauled up my bra that had fallen down for the billionth time. Pulled down my shorts that were riding up my but again, and skipped down the stairs while contemplating what I would eat for breakfast.

Suddenly it hit me, why was I up, at 6 am on a Saturday? For absolutely no reason. The reason suddenly came flooding back to me in a eureka moment. Oh yes, I was moving today. I walked back up the stairs, pulled on the first clothes I touched, and started to gather up all of my things. All while glaring at the wall. Why of all days did it have to be TODAY that I forget this. Seriously speaking, how could I? My friend had been crying about it for a month, A MONTH!!! Really, shouldn't I be the one in hysterics, but no. I would miss Tatsuki like crazy, but I was also happy that my dad had finally found someone to love again.

I say that, because I'm moving to California. In the house I'm moving into, I have EIGHT stepbrothers. Like for god's sake's EIGHT!!!!! Not to mention the other two stepsisters. My dad remarried to a woman who is named Unohana Retsu. I've met her, she's really nice, and she and my dad are so in love. She sorta scares me though. I'd really hate to see her angry. I'm not sad though, my dad is happy, and that makes me happy too. The alarm clock beeped to remind me that it was time to go, I glared at it for a moment, sighed, and put it into the bag too. I went up to my grandmother whom I'd been staying with until school ended, and with enough begging until just before school started.

Now it was time to go and move though. I'm going to leave lovely Maine, and all of my friends and live in California, where I will be going to Espada High. What an interesting name, I wonder why they call it Espada. Either way, I'm beginning to look forward to it, after all, my friend Rukia said that older brothers are useful. I asked her to elaborate, but she refuses. Cruelty, complete, utter, cruelty. I stared out the window of the car, on the verge of tears as I watched the airport come into view. I might be looking forward to it, but I was going to miss all of my friends like crazy. Especially Ichigo, probably the main reason for my tears. I had a going away party the other day, almost told him my feelings, but in the end I just couldn't do it.

It's not like it would have worked anyway. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

Anyway, as I broke out of my reverie, we arrived in the airport parking lot. I looked at the hugs building in front of me. Damn, that's a big place. Let me clarify what I'm talking about. Since my family was always in a bit of a tough financial situation, I never get to go traveling. End of explanation. My stomach twisted unpleasantly, I was also completely terrified of heights. The thought of being thousands of feet above the ground scared the hell out of me. I wouldn't bother whining about it though, like seriously what is the other person going to do about it?

I heard the annoying person on the intercom announce my flight. That was when I became aware that my grandma was talking to me.

"Gomen, I was wrapped up in my thoughts." I smiled, embarrassed.

"That's okay honey, just have a good time. You got that?" She asked.

"Yes I know, love where I am more than where I was." I said, breaking out into a huge smile.

"Exactly." She said.

"Okay, got it. Love you grandma!" I yelled waving before turning to leave.

"I love you to Orihime." She said. I glanced back.

"Hai, ja!" I yelled. I turned around and ran off, I'd like to say that I never looked back. But then I would be lying.

--------------------

"Can I see your ticket?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said, pausing to pull it out out of my pocket. "Here you go."

"Thank you, have a good flight." She in her generic voice.

"Yes ma'am, will do." I said before running into the hall to get on the plane.

"Have a good day." She said.

"Yup." I bolted.

My stomach was fighting to jump out of my body, and my hands were feeling slippery. I fought the urge to just cry my eyes out, I didn't want to in front of all of these people. I had to pull myself together, just get on the plane. I told myself, just get on the plane. In the end I got on the plane. Even though Retsu Unohana was very rich, I didn't want to make her buy another ticket. That would just cause problems for everybody.

I moved my legs mechanically and found my seat. My eyes widened as I almost squealed in shock. I had a first class seat, and a very nice seat it was. It was like a whole row was to myself. I didn't need this much room!!! Geez, I was stunned beyond comprehension. Now I was very happy that I hadn't decided to chicken out. This must have been a very expensive seat! I sat down, looking around in wonder. It was so clean, and so...white. Like everything was white, and anything that wasn't white was black. I looked down at my clothes, almost giggling.

My attire consisted of a t-shirt that was partly covered by a corset type thing that started just below my boobs, and ended where a belly shirt would. My t-shirt peeked out from underneath it. The t-shirt was partly light green, and partly yellow. The green part was on the sleeves, and in an upside down 'V' that stopped on my boobs. The yellow covered the rest of it. The corset was forest green, and was tied together with a lighter green ribbon, the part under the ribbons was slightly lighter than the ribbons. It had straps that worked like a halter top.

I also had on pleated skirt, and a belt. The belt was slung across my hips, and the skirt started somewhere under my shirt, and ended just a little past mid-thigh. The belt was maroon with gold circles here and there. The belt buckle was also gold. The skirt on the other hand was the same green as the corset and had gold half moons at the bottom of every pleat.

My socks started a couple of inches after my skirt ended, and my boots went to just under my knees. The socks were yellow, and polka dotted with maroon and green, while the boots were yellow and tied with lace in a fashion that went all the way down the boots. It was adorable!!! And also compliments of my friends, I didn't have fashion sense this good.

Let me explain. When it was announced that I was moving my new step-mom sent money for me to get some clothes. She said that she wanted me to look my best for the school there. So now, compliments of my friends, I probably had the coolest wardrobe on the planet. I smiled and giggled, the passengers in front of me glancing back with a weird look. I grinned at them and put my stuff away. The flight attendant then announced that we were leaving.

I looked up, and threw on my seat belt, and breathed in deeply as I attempted to quell off my fear of heights. For the record, I failed miserably.

-------------------

I glanced out of the window, trying not to cry of fear. It was just so **high**. Like I was trying to enter heaven or something. I watched the window, and fought down the butterflies. If I calmed down I could actually see that it was really beautiful. I could see a dress looking like this.....

-------------------

I glanced up from the drawing I was making as the flight attendant announced that we would be landing soon. I looked up at the ceiling of the airplane.

_Thank GOD!!!! _

I thought to myself. I could already feel the plane going down as my ears began to pop and nose felt stuffy. And as my Dad warned, an instant headache. Ugh, it was killing me. I've never really experienced a bad headache apparently, because no one else in the cabin looked ready to lay on the floor groaning.

-------------------

When the plane finally touched down, it was midnight, my head was going to explode, and I was going to faint from exhaustion. What a pleasant end to my first plane ride! (could you detect the sarcasm so well concealed in my voice?)

I stepped out of the hallway, and immediately noticed the heat. Holy God Jesus, they have the air-conditioners in here cranked, and I'm still instant sweating. When I turned to pick up my bags I WAS ATTACKED!!!!

I was glomped from behind.

"ORIHIME!!!!"

"S'cuse me, do I know you?" I asked turning around to find someone I didn't know behind me.

"Your Orihime Inoue, right?" The girl asked.

"Errrr...yeah." I answered finally.

"Oh! That's good. I thought that it was you. But I wasn't sure." She laughed.

"Oh! Ahahahahahahaha." I laughed, embarrassed, "Should I...erm...know you?"

"Course not silly, you only just met me." She smiled.

"Oh, okay then, I'm Orihime Inoue. And you are?"

"I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank." She said with a brilliant smile.

"Are you one of my stepsisters?!" I asked with a grin.

"Yupper!" She grinned back.

"Yay!" I yelled. Giving her a big hug. She hugged me back. That's good, I have someone normal in my new family! I grinned at the teal-haired girl.

"You know something?" She asked.

"Nope." I answered. She smiled, and went on.

"I'm thinking that we outta go. You look dead." She observed.

"Pretty close to it." I said, my eye's almost closed. She rolled her eyes, grab your bags, let's head home.

"Yeah." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

She grabbed some of my bags, I grabbed the rest. With 6 bags on my back, and 4 on Nel's I'm sure that we looked pretty comical. As we walked to the car, I struck up a chat with her. Nel was actually really nice, and she had some funny stories about her friends and herself too. I turned my head towards her.

"Hey Nel?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"So, what are our sibling's like?" I asked. Maybe she would actually tell me. She smirked at me. Hope rose.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you." She smiled. And it was crushed.

"That was mean." I pouted.

"I know." She said. We both laughed.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" I said, worried.

"We've arrived." She said, gesturing in front of her. I glanced up, my mouth dropped onto the floor. I knew that her mom was rich, but a freaking PORSCHE!!!!! Now I know why she said that 1,500 dollars for school shopping wasn't that bad. Nel looked over at me, saw my facial expression and almost dropped onto the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your expression! You just looked so shocked!" She laughed, practically crying.

"WELL IT'S A PORSCHE!!!" I yelled, looking at her dumbstruck.

"Yeah so what, most of our cars are nicer than this." She answered.

' "So what." she says....'

I stared at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Well oggle later, it's almost midnight and we have an hour car drive home." She stated bluntly. I groaned and started loading all of my crap into the backseat of the car. Then jumped into the front seat and buckled in; as Nel started the car.

"Yeep!" I yelped in surprise as the seat started heating up.

"You are so cute, there's heated seats dummy."

"Well sorr-y for being an idiot...." I muttered. She rolled her eyes at me, and I fought to supress a grin.

"Whatever." She said, revved the engine, and we were off.

As we drove I found my eyes closing more and more often. Soon I didn't have the willpower to keep them open.

----------------------

'It's so loud.." I thought as my mind tuned into my surroundings. I rolled over.

"I don't wanna get up." I grumbled to no one in particular. I assumed that somebody wanted me up, but that just wasn't going to happen. I, as we already established, am not a morning person. The whispering people around me stopped for a second as I drifted back to sleep.

----------------------

"Will you shut up Grimmjow!" Nel whispered angrily. "Your gonna wake her up!"

"Why the #$% would I do that!" He asked in the same angry tone, though slightly louder. "I could care shit about the bitch's sleep!"

"Language." Neliel corrected. A second later she went on. "Besides, she was on a ten-hour plane ride. You'd be pissed if I woke you up after that."

"Good point, but I'm not carrying her." He pouted.

"Oh yes you are, I'm not even going to the same side of the house." She glared at him.

"What do you mean? Is her room seriously not done yet." He exclaimed.

"Of course not!" Neliel exclaimed. He face-palmed.

"I don't want to carry her." He frowned.

"I can't!" Neliel said, as her adult form popped off. Grimmjow gave her a withering look.

"Fine, but you owe." He sighed angrily.

"Whatever. Just don't wake her up." Neliel sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Grimmjow said in a clipped tone. Looked at the girl sleeping in the car, and narrowed his eyes. 'She better not be heavy...' he thought. Took one look at the boobs she had and groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! I have finally gotten up off of my ass and started chapter 3! YAY!!!! Anyways.**

**Disclaimer: "She doesn't own Bleach."**

"**You know you want me to though Grimmkitty."**

"**No, no, I really don't. REALLY DON'T!!"**

**P.S. Don't let her near the cookies...**

**YEAH!!! RUN FOREST RUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!! Errrr...sry I'm a little on sugar...so.....on to the story!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Orihime-" Sighed someone in my dream.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..." An annoying sound invaded my dreams.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" I yelled at the sound. When the fact that I wasn't at home clicked in, I slapped my palm to my mouth in shock. Then a whoosh of cold air run over my skin as the door slammed open.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOURSELF!!!" A teal-haired man yelled. "AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED, WE HAVE SCHOOL!"

I looked up. "Who're you?" I asked in confusion, the man at the door was probably a year older than me, had the most curious shade of blue-hair, and some killer muscles. His hair looked awesome, it was in a wind-blown, just rolled out of bed spiky hairstyle, with just a little bit of hair falling into his face. Which was just as handsome as his body. Although, his body files more into the classification of godly if you ask me.

"I'm the person who just woke you up, now get ready cause we have fucking school in thirty minutes!" He yelled.

"Okay." I smiled. The guy sighed.

"Just hurry it up, I don't wanna be blamed when your late." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I promise I won't be late!" I yelled worriedly. He grunted, and left the room.

_'Geez, you didn't have to be such a jerk about it.' _I thought. Sighing, I glanced over at my alarm clock and groaned, five in the freaking morning. Realizing that I was moping, I slapped myself and hauled my body out of bed.

_'Now, first things first, where is the door.'_ I wondered, stumbling across the floor towards the sliver of light that I assumed was the door. Reaching out towards where I thought that the handle would be, I fell flat on my face. Realization number one, I missed that handle, Realization number two, why didn't I just look for the light. Realization number three, wow I'm an idiot.

I stared at the ceiling with a defeated expression, I decided that my first day in paradise was not going so hot.

----------------------------

After miraculously finding the light switch (which was right next to the door) I found that my room was a suite. I swear to god it was not a room, it was a mansion. I had a house for my bedroom. Like including the bathroom, closet and balcony. It was the size of my entire old house.

"It's beautiful!!!" I squealed, jumping up and down. "What a gorgeous room!!!" I sprinted over to my bed, grabbed some clothes and a towel out of the luggage that was on it, and jogged to the bathroom. There was a jacuzzi bath (thumbs up), a shower (thank kami, I like showers better), and a toilet that was in an almost separate room. I loved it, even though the place was huge it wasn't overdone. The toilet seat wasn't gold, the place had color, and the floors were heated, yay! I don't hate the cold, but it sucks to be cold in the morning...

----------------------

**Most of the beginning will be setting, just so you know, and okay so it sucks, I know. And just so you know expect Orihime to get more and more ooc. That's how the story will affect her, anywho. Nighto, I need to get better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized as I read my own story that I said that her room wasn't done, and yet she is in her room. Errrr...it was finished in the middle of the night okay. Yeah we'll go with that.**

_'This shower is nice.' _I thought, my eyes roaming across the white walls of the shower, it was open and big. I could walk around in my shower. Every here and there though, the white expanse was broken by pieces of sky blue glass, and when you looked straight ahead, a picture of the sky was always there. I liked the picture, it was a picture of the sun when it was setting, and people were scurrying around getting ready to head home. All while one person just sat there quietly. Watching them all leave. Peaceful in there own thoughts. The gentle shh of the water that brought me out of my reverie was a nice change compared to the awaking that I got...although the view wasn't bad....I felt my face heat up. I shook my head, and cleared away my thoughts.

"Hmm, hm, hm..." I hummed to myself, just letting my mind wander. "Oh no!!" I yelped, realizing that I'd lost track of time. I turned off the shower, jumping out of the warm water. My body shivered with shock, but I ignored it, grabbed my green towel, and ran back out to my clothes. My feet patting quietly on the dark honey brown wooden floor.

I frantically dried off with the towel, then I grabbed some clothes from my bag. I had to rummage for a minute, then I managed to drag out some clothes. I pulled out a shirt that was white and black. The sleeves had been rolled up to my shoulders, giving it a macho look, and it had a slight collar. The I dragged out a pair of pants that were white, and a belt that was black. The belt was thick and plain, and the pants were more like gouchos except for the fact that they reached my feet. I raised my eyebrow, the clothes were a little odd, but they'd work nothing the less.

When I finished getting on my clothes, I grabbed my jean bag and shot out of the room. On the way past my bed-stand I grabbed my phone, flipping it open and checking the time. I started in surprise, I'd almost spent twenty minutes in the shower. I was barely going to make it. I realized that I was going to be missing breakfast, I arrived in the kitchen internally crying.

The person in the kitchen looked up in shock. He had brown eyes, and brown hair. Was probably about 20 I'd say. Most likely in college. He wasn't unpleasant to look at, just not my type. He looked at me over the coffee he was drinking, sitting at the bar type thing that was in the middle of the big kitchen. Although as big as it was, all of the cabinets were cherry and the walls were a dark brown. It made the place feel warm. I snapped back, as looked at the guy.

"Well, well, well. What are you doing up so early?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "And ready too."

"Errrr....blue-hair san said that we'd be leaving now." At his questioning expression I face-palmed. "But I assume that he had the time slightly off."

"Yup. Dumb Grimmjow." The guy in front of me said. Muttering to himself.

"So, blue-hair san's name is Grimmjow?" I assumed.

"Mmm." He nodded.

"Well since I'm down here, who are you?" I asked, curious.

"I'm Stark, I assume that your Orihime Inoue." He said.

"Yes I am." I grinned. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." He said tipping the cup of coffee in his hand towards me. The mug said 'number one' on it.

"Why does it say that?" I asked, titling my head towards the coffee cup. He glanced down.

"It's a sort of joke I suppose, we all have a number our number depends on when we arrived at the house since there are so many of us. I'm number one, it's also tattooed on me. He said showing me the back of his left hand.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "It's so cool!!!"

"Sure." He shrugged, looking at his hand. Almost dozing off.

"So you all have those then." I said.

"Well, most of us do. A couple like Tesla, and Loly, and Menoly don't." He said. "The rest of us do though."

"Okay, I'll bite. Who are Loly, Menoly, and Tesla?"

"Let's see. Loly and Menoly are sisters, like actual sisters." I looked at him, confused. He got the idea. "Well, all of us aren't related to each other, we're all adopted. So it's not unusual for us to have a new person in the house. Although, you might be a little different..." He stopped.

"Why?" I asked, how come my coming would be so different.

"Well, your Dad is now our step-dad. So it's going to be kind of awkward. After all, technically your not off limits." He said, smirking as the realization dawned on me.

Oh geez.....

**Hurdyhurdyhurrrr...I leave you there, CLIFFY!!!!!!!!! So, what does he mean by that? Well, you'll find out next time. Besides, who is Tesla? She doesn't know yet, nor does she realize that...well I won't give it away yet. Until next time...**

**iloveme264 out! Mwuahahahahahahahaha!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I decided to get this next one up fast. Lucky you. Anyway, let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: My sock has a hole in toe. Oh I hate it when that happens!!!**

**Chapter 5:**

"Wait a second. What do you mean not off limits?!" I asked, the fear creeping into my stomach.

"Oh, I mean that some of the guys in this house might decide that they like you as *cough cough* more than a sister." My eyes widened comically, he started laughing.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! What if that actually happens?" I started biting on my nuckles, worried.

"Oh, not if, when?" He pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked, my mouth twisting into a confused frown.

"Well, if your not off limits, and your not ugly. Chances are you will be...." He left the rest for me to figure out.

"Oh, but I am ugly!" I grinned. "So, no problems!" He face-palmed.

"Yeah whatever." He groaned, titling his head back, and falling asleep.

"Haha, have a nice sleep." I smiled, skipping out of the room. When I got out, my smile dropped. "Today, is not going so well."

* * *

I turned the corner, heading back to my room, and flat out walked into the person who was about to turn the corner themselves.

"Why would he say tha-" I was cut off, and bounced. My head smashing against the wall, the last thing I saw was the most stunning pair of green eyes widening as I fell. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**It heats up, at first I was going to have this be mostly fluff. But...where would the fun be in that? Although, there's still going to be a lot of fluff...blame it on DarkSakuraBr, her youtube video is A. MA. ZING!!!!! It's called ****UlquiHime - Sakura Kiss *0***** SO KAWAIII!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY!!!! This is amazing, I've actually made it to chapter 6. Personally, I'm totally stunned. I almost never stay with stories. The reason being that I often come up with ideas to fast to type them. **

**Disclaimer: Irony, the opposite of wrinkly. Lol.**

**Chapter 6:**

"Do you think that she's okay?" Said a certain teal-haired person worrying outside of the door of the hospital room.

"Who knows. How the girl managed to hit her head so hard is beyond me. I think that the green eyed monster is going to have a breakdown though." Said Grimmjow.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Nel.

"Look, when it comes to him the less he broods the more unhappy he is." Grimmjow said, looking at Nel. "I know that it's bad because he hasn't stopped moving for days. I think that it might be because if he broods then he'll actually have to think about the fact that he inadvertently caused a family member to go into a temporary coma."

"Good point." She said, putting up her finger as in "point". Then she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Putting her head into her hands. Grimmjow looked like he was about to ask what was wrong, but then she started to snore lightly. He shook his head.

"Your gonna worry our friend 'tall, dark and spoony' if you keep this up." He said flatly. Nel just murmured, and turned her head the other way. Sometimes Grimmjow had to wonder how people could just instant sleep like that. It was infuriating. He might be able to sleep anywhere but he sure as hack doesn't sleep instantly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**I am such a crapper. How long has it been since my last chapter. Man I don't even know. Sorry it's so short. But would you rather them short or not at all. End of explanation.**

**iloveme264 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yup, I'm a ****head. I just kind of leave you guys hanging on this story. It's really quite mean of me. I'll try to do them faster okay!!! I'm just sort of depressed right now, and I didn't want to ruin my stories with my stupid emotions. DAMN YOU EMOTIONS!!!! Anywho, I decided to write anyway. So count yourselves lucky. I WILL finish this story. I promise.**

**Chapter 7:**

I opened my eyes blearily. The worried faces above me slowly getting clearer. There was Grimm-kitty, and Nel-chan, and a person with a spoon on his head, and my dad, and his new wife (my new step-mom) right beside him. An old guy in a wheel-chair, a tall blond-haired person who I could swear was glaring at me, and Starrk was sleeping o the table with a little girl jumping all over him. I smiled at the sight, then I instinctively looked for a pair of green eyes. My own gray orbs surveying the crowd that was now excitedly freaking out. Yelling something about someone waking up (awwwww, I hope that they're okay). Then I found them. A shorter (but still plenty tall) form was leaning against the door. The bright-green-eyes looking over at me. Almost emotionless, but there was just a little bit of worry in those eyes. I saw it. Those absolutely stunning eyes. They were so beautiful. Then the green-eyed guy was concealed by a doctor, who had just walked in. That isn't even fair, I barely got a look at him.

"Hello miss." He said, walking up to me. Then stopping at the side of the white and sterile hospital-bed that I was laying on. Did I know him? He looked familiar. "I am Dr. Uryuu."

That'd be why. I knew his son, Ishida. His dad looked like him too. The same lean form, and nerdy glasses. He had a much more condescending look though. Like he believed himself to be better. That couldn't be true though, maybe he was just worried about something. He also had white hair.

"Yes sir." I said politely in my high voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled happily. Fighting the urge to wince at the pain that it shot through my head. Ignore it Orihime, just ignore it.

"Well, we need to do some tests. But if they go well you should be able to leave tomorrow." He said, smiling kindly at me. I smiled for real.

"I'm very glad sir. The accommodations aren't bad, but there's no place like home huh?" I grinned at him.

"Of course." He said, nodding his head. "Now lets get started."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00

They took an x-ray of my head, checked my vital signs, and my blood pressure. I passed all of the tests perfectly. I had always been a fast healer after all. Then with the okay, I was sent back to my room just to make sure. If nothing was wrong, I would leave in the morning. As I walked back to my room, I caught a familiar form. I tapped the doctor on the shoulder, and said that I'd be right back. Then I ran off before he could answer. I needed to meet the reason for my amazing headache, it was like being on the plane all over again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

**FINALLY!!! i finished, I'm sorry for procrastinating. I won't make you wait that long again....I was just being lazy for a while. It isn't working out soooo, I finished this and once again I'M SORRY!!! That was cruel!!! D;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys, I am so happy right now you don't even KNOW!!! People left reviews and like...cared about my stories. So I'm updating this. It's longer AND faster. Hows that for a treat? :D Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!!!! xD**

**Chapter 8:**

I ran down the halls huffing as my back began to hurt. I looked left and right, high and low. But no green eyes. It was like the guy just up and disappeared. He was here just a minute ago though, so I know I'll find him. Running down a hallway, I looked down another side hall, starting to get irritated , and there he was. Walking calmly down the hallway. Glaring, I jogged down the hallway to catch up with him. When I finally managed to reach the guy I tripped. Of all the things to do I TRIPPED!!

With a yelp, my whole body began falling forward. As if in slow motion, I saw green eyes in front of me turn, his eyes opening a little wider when he saw me falling. Rushing forward, he scooped me up and took the hard floor for me.

I heard his back crack loudly on contact. He winced slightly...just enough to give away how much it actually hurt. I'm not a very light person after all. You know...top-heavy and all. So I freaked and jumped up. "Oh my god, are you okay?!" I asked, suddenly worried. He just looked at me in a mixture of boredom and annoyance.

"Of course I'm okay little girl." My eye twitched slightly upon hearing him say that. Then I settled for worried.

"I don't know, I think we should have one of the doctors check your back." I whined stagnantly.

"It's not necessary." Frowning, I decided that he was going to have his back checked whether he liked it or not.

"Fine then." I pushed him back down as he began to sit up and dragged him behind me.

"What are you doing woman?" He asked, clearly horrified. As he struggled to get loose of my death grip while being dragged down the hall.

"Getting your..back...checked." I said, feeling faint. DARN! I had a concussion after all, of course doing this much was going to make me sick and faint. I could feel my consciousness slipping away, the dark edges creeping in around my eyesight. The last thing I remember is a pair of bright green-eyes, before I went to dreamland...

"_Nii-san!!" I yelled. Happy to see my brother when he came home._

"_Well hello Orihime." He smiled at me._

"_Are you getting enough sleep? You look tired..." I frowned._

"_Oh I'm fine." He reassured me._

"_Okay nii-san." I grinned._

"_Guess what?" He said._

"_What?" I asked, immediately curious._

"_I got you a present!" He said, laughing._

"_Really?!" I asked, super excited._

"_Yup." He confirmed. I jumped up and down clapping._

"_Watd'ya get, watd'ya get?!?!?!"_

"_Now now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?"_

"_Awwww...." I pouted._

"_Fine, close your eyes." He ordered. I willingly obliged, feeling his hands in my hair, and the click of something. Then he told me to open my eyes. When I did I was looking in a mirror. There were two new adornments to my hair. Little blue clips with flowers on them. I frowned at the clips, secretly I loved them but...._

"_They're so childish." I said. He looked shocked._

"_I thought that you would like them." Looking at him, I so wanted to tell the truth...but I couldn't._

"_Well I don't, so there." I said with as much cruelty as I could muster up. His face broke and he nodded then left. I broke down and cried...how could I have been so mean?!!! I loved my brother, yet I was so cruel. When I was finally done crying, my dad walked in._

"_Orihime...I have some bad news." I looked up, my eyes a little red. "Your brother..."_

_My heart stopped. This wasn't happening. It was a joke right? A sick joke, pinching myself, I tried to wake up...but no matter how hard I tried. I was stuck in the worst possible game, its called reality. And right now, reality says that my brother was dead. And there was nothing that I could do about it._

Screaming I reached out. Looking for something to grab onto, anything. I found soft fabric and pulled for all I was worth. With a squeak someone fell on top of me, then they held me.

"Shhh, quiet." Said a voice I was beginning to know very well. It was green eyes. My eyes snapped open, a shiver running over me from the cold sweat that covered me from head to toe.

"S-sorry." I stuttered, letting go and turning away.

"It's fine." He said, pulling me close again. "I don't need you fainting again." He said. I nodded, feeling my face heat up...any low-flying air plane have mistaken me for a warning beacon. Then I started falling asleep. The heat from his body radiating into me. For having such a cold personality, he sure was warm. Then I was out cold, sleeping like the dead on him.

* * *

Here we are, birds twittering. It's seven in the morning and our familiar bouncy friend is here. And unbeknownst to her, she is about to disturb a lot of peace when she arrives into a room where two very shy people accidentally fell asleep to each other.

"Hohoho!!!" Nel laughed. Grinning to herself. She had brought cinnamon buns, hot off the bun maker. Moth-watering icing, and the sweet bread mixed together was heaven to Nel. The bag of buns was in one hand, while the other hand held homework and papers for Orihime to take a look at for school. She skipped up the stairs and into the room.

Shock overwhelmed when she got there. There was Ulquiorra, sleeping soundly against the wall on the bed. Orihime was snoring gently on top of him. The two looked adorable...but it wouldn't last. Nel, thinking for the better, began to tiptoe out of the room when she walked into her long time enemy/friend Nnoitra. He looked on the scene and she grimaced knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Well look what we have here." He announced loudly. Ulquiorra shot awake, freezing when he felt someone on him. Looking down, he caught a glimpse of orange. It was Orihime, sleeping peacefully...having better dreams he hoped. Not that he would ever admit that he was worried about her at all of course.

"What are you doing here?" He deadpanned. Nnoitra's crazy grin became wider (if that was possible, you think that his face would break but...).

"Well, we brought you breakfast. But it looks like you've already got food." He smirked. Ulquiorra looked over at him, his eyes promising a long, drawn out and painful death if he ever said that again. Nel shivered slightly while the two had a glare off. Then she rolled her eyes. Dropping the cinnamon buns, coffee and ginger ale off at the bed table.

"I don't care what you did- or didn't do." Nel said, fixing her sentence when Ulquiorra's gaze switched to her. "Personally, I just want Orihime happy. We clear? Hurt her and you die." She said, this directed towards Uquiorra. "Same goes for you Nnoitra. If I catch you even looking at her wrong, I'm seme again." Nnoitra grimaced. Then she turned to walk out.

"Oh and Ulquiorra," She said, looking behind her. "Try and be polite." She said. It was a simple thing to say...but Ulquiorra REALLY wasn't good at polite. Not to trash at lea- but he couldn't think of this persona as trash. She was definitely more than trash. Sighing, and aquitting to her demands. Green eyes looked down and gently shook said sleeping girl awake. Her glazed eyes quickly became clear as she was made aware of her surroundings.

* * *

"HOLY MOTHER OF BUDHA- I am sorry." She said, blushing and cutting off her loud cuss. He raised his eyebrow comically, hiding the smallest smirk.

"Your very excused. Good dreams?" He asked, she contemplated...then said.

"Much better. Trust me."

"Oh?" A spark of interest shot through him. "About what?"

"Nothing much..." She said, blushing red as a rose. Catching her chin with his fingers he turned her face back to his. "We have homework to do woman."

She laughed and agreed. Grabbing the breakfast she saw.

"YUM!!!" She yelled, taking the first bite of cinnamon bun. "This tastes so good!!!"

"What's so amazing about it woman?" Ulquiorra asked.

"It's all sweet and warm and soft!!!" She yelled with stars in her eyes. He raised his eyebrow, she looked over at him. A creepy smile crept onto her face, then she walked towards him. Pointedly swinging her hips, and getting closer. He froze, and leaned right up against him.

"Is there somethinggg~ ...wrong~?" She asked in a singsong voice. Leaning close to his face. "Why don't you try some?" She asked, then held up the cinnamon bun close to his face. He swallowed.

"Fine woman. If you insist." He agreed, she smirked victoriously. Then unceremoniously shoved the bun into his mouth, he jumped in surprise.

"That's rude." He said around the bun.

"Well, I didn't want you to chicken out. Is it good?" A calculating look came onto his face, then his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes." He answered. "Delicious."

"I thought you would like it. You seem like the kind to have a secret sweet tooth." She smiled, a tiny TINY blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Nonsense. I have no such 'sweet tooth' as you call it." His voice pouted, but his face didn't. Lying bastard.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice, you liar." I said smugly. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

"Shush woman."

"Yeah whatever you say greeny."

"It's Ulquiorra."

"Don't blame me for your introduction skills."

"..."

She smiled, and let him go. Tossing him the other cinnamon bun.

"Catch, we've got homework to do."

"Whatever woman."

He shook his head, and sat down. There was a little table that you could pull out on the bed. He gave her the papers, then leaned back; zoning out. She looked at them, then asked him for pen and pencil. He gave them to her, then fell asleep. She went to work after wondering if it was okay to have a guy in the room...

**That's where I'm going to stop. Longer than usual, ne? Leave some feedback if you don't mind. I finished so fast because I thought that you would appreciate it. But...maybe I'm just stupid....anywho.**

**Bubbles,**

**~iloveme264 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just so we know, a seme means the person who tops. You know in like....you get my point. So when Nel said that she would be seme again...well...hehehe. You get my point. :P Either way though. I am a writing BEAST!!! Or maybe I'm just bored...either way. I'm spoiling you guys with how much I've been writing over the last few days. I seriously made the eighth chapter like last night in two hours. Probably less actually, I'm getting better at typing. Anywho, on with the story.**

**Chapter 9:**

"Alright, your free to go." Dr. Ishida said, patting me on the back. I smiled and jumped up.

"Thanks so much."

"No problem." He smiled. I turned to leave. "Oh, one thing!"

"Hmm?" I asked, turning halfway to see him.

"No falling in the next few months. If you hit your head again you'll probably die." He said, my face fell. Well, take that for a mood booster.

"Thanks for warning me." I said, my smile back on. "Well, I'll see you later. Buh-bye." I grinned, waving and skipping out. Huh, the last time I was in a hospital room was when...nevermind.

"Hey Ulquiorra." My voice quivering as I walked out, giving me away. Closing the door behind me, I turned towards him. Then our favorite green eyed boy looked over from his spot on the wall.

"I assume that he said yes?" Ulquiorra said, standing up straight.

"Y-yeah. He said that I was free to go." I smiled shakily. It turned out as more of a grimace than a smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked flatly.

"Nothing." I said, grinning.

"Your smile is fake, I will ask again. What is wrong woman?"

"Ummm...." I looked down. He sighed in annoyance and picked me up. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" I yelped, taken my utter surprise. He looked smug.

"Holding you like this until you tell me what is wrong."

"I-I...." I paused. "I was just thinking about something..." He just looked at me, waiting for the rest.

"I was thinking about my brother." I said.

"I heard you last night yelling about that. Where is he?" He asked.

"My brother? He's dead."

* * *

I stared at her. She said it like it was just another thing that happened...but her eyes told a different story. I was shocked.

"How did he die?" I heard myself say. She looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, suddenly finding the floor interesting. I looked over at her.

"It's best to talk about troubles to others." I said, looking back in front of me. "I read that once, but I wouldn't really care anyways. So it's not like it matters." She frowned for a millisecond, then cleared up her face. That smile returning.

"Yes, it doesn't matter at all." It sounded to me like she was trying to convince herself that.

_My heart stopped. This wasn't happening. It was a joke right? _

"Your smile continues to be fake." He said boredly.

_A sick joke, pinching myself, I tried to wake up...but no matter how hard I tried. _

"Really?" She asked. "I didn't notice."

_I was stuck in the worst possible game, its called reality. _

"Your really bad at lying."

_And right now, reality says that my brother was dead. _

Her attempt at a glare would have been funny. But water started to leak out of the corners of her eyes.

_And there was nothing that I could do about it._

She started crying like crazy, her cheeks awash with tears. I didn't know what to do, crying females wasn't my specialty.

"Woman." I said, shaking her. It didn't register though. Sighing, I pulled out my cellphone. Holding the speaker to my ear, a familiar voice answered. I thanked whatever god was there.

"What is it Ulquiorra?" Said an annoyed female voice.

"Are you outside?" I asked.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"The woman broke down. I don't do crying women."

"I'll be right in...but I'll probably just scare her."

"I highly doubt it." Then I snapped the phone shut, bending down and picking up the woman again. Quiet footsteps cued me in that help was here.

"This is her?" A low female voice said quietly.

"Yes. I'm fairly certain that it has to do with the death of her sibling. She refuses to say anything on the topic though." He said, emotionlessly rattling off facts.

"Mm." The blond woman said, nodding her head. Quietly noting the fact that he was being _awfully_ talkative in her head.

* * *

"Mhhaa..." I groaned, waking up. Blinking, I worked to clear out the remaining stickiness in my eyes, and my head.

"Your awake." A voice said next to me. I jumped back in alarm, turing to see who was behind me. It was tall blond woman, with aquamarine eyes. She was very well endowed.....

"W-who are you?" I stuttered.

"Tia Harribel." She said, her eyes had an expression not unlike Ulquiorra. Almost bored with the world. "Your Orihime Inoue right?"

"Y-yeah..." I answered, still a bit shocked. "Where's Ulquiorra?" I asked curiously after a moment of silence. She looked over at me, as if amused by something...or shocked.

"He left." She stated.

"Oh." I said, looking down and scratching my head. "So ummmm....can I go home now?" I asked, really tired of the disgusting hospital smell...and the white walls. They were giving me a pounding headache on top of my already pounding headache.

"Yes." She said, standing up. I stood...attempted to stand up. Then fell on my butt....that was gonna leave a mark. Harribel sighed, then held out her hand. I smiled appreciatively and grabbed on. When we finally got to the car I sat down and breathed loudly.

"Why do you sigh so loudly?" She asked quietly.

"Eh?! Ummm...I don't know. I guess that I'm just glad to be out of there. I don't really like hospitals." I said, putting a finger on my chin with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm?" She said, looking over at me with a questioning expression.

"Well, for starters they smell bad. Like old people." I said with a giggle. "And too much disinfectant." I made a gagging noise. "They are also uncomfortable to be in, and the people are too uncaring. For people who are supposed to be saving others, they sure don't care too much about you."

She looked over in surprise.

"You have a point about that."

"I also don't have very good memories about them." I said looking down. Then realizing what I said, I yelled out. "I've already forgotten about that though, so it doesn't matter." I said with a nervous smile.

"Mm." She nodded, letting my lie slide. "So what happened to your brother anyway?"

"Eh." I gaped, my mood turning sour. I'd forgotten that I'd mentioned that. "Ah..well...he...he's..." I fought for words. She looked at me, I knew that she was expecting me to answer. "I really don't want to talk about it. So please don't ask again." I was very stern on this topic. This wasn't to be talked about. Not until I got over it. A slight smirk flitted across her lips.

"I will respect your decision. But if you refuse to talk about it, you cannot be breaking down in front of people like that. Sir emo back there called me in a state of high distress (as much as he'll refuse it) about what happened." She said, looking at me intensely.

"I understand." I said, looking down at my knees.

"Good, now go inside. I have things to do." She said coldly. I looked up in shock, time had just flown by on the way back. We were already back at the house. It was dark, and I realized that it was also getting late...I must have fallen asleep. Crying tends to make me tired I suppose.

Sighing, I got up and slammed the door. Walking inside the huge mansion with a huge headache and a serious craving for sleep. Little did I know who I was going to be meeting the next day.

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAY!!!! All finished, and the next chapter is going to make my friendy gostumpie very happy. I'm certain of it. Anywho, this is a long chapter (I'm so proud of myself). The next will be out in a few days...maybe more. I have a lot of things to catch up on in school at the moment because the end of the trimester is on Friday...but I might have some free time. Anyways, until then.**

**~iloveme264 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well then. My friend is being a brat but whatever. YES! I'm so proud of myself, I've reached chapter 10. I've never reached chapter 10 in my life! I always give up before I reach that far. Also, I know that they speak a lot of languages later on. So I'm going to translate it next to them, it also says the language after that. By the way, my friend gostumpie helped me a lot with getting this chapter out fast and giving me some funny likes. Speaking of gosumpie the whole "tall, dark and spoony" thing? Yeah. that was her. EPIC win. So anywho...let's get on to the chapter hmmm.**

**Chapter 10:**

I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I almost tripped and fell on my face at one point. Ooooh, smart me. The house was dark, so I assumed that nobody was home. So I slammed the door and muttered obscenities to myself. Finally venting my annoyance at my head. I walked into the kitchen ready to scream when I saw the weirdest scene.

"I'm dying." A silver-haired girl on the floor whispered, completely in shock. "I can see heaven."

"That's the lightbulb your looking at jackass." A pink haired guy said. I stood there. Looking on in complete silence. What do you say to something like that.

"Hi." I said grinning. Apparently, I already knew. Thank god for autopilot. The two people looked over at me. An evil smile suddenly spread across the face of the pink-haired guy. My smile dropped, and a look of fear took it. That was the creepiest smile I'd ever seen.

"Well hello there, you must be Orihime." He said, that smile never leaving his face. Well, at least now I'm sure he's a guy, I was unsure for a second.

"Yeah." I said, still a bit dumbstruck. Eyeing the...interesting clothing of the pink-haired guy. He had on a pink polo with white stripes across the...breast...area. With really tight white skinny jeans. A black and white-checkered scarf was tied around his waist and his high top converse had the same pattern. My eye twitched...just one more reason for me to be scared of this house.

"I'm Hiede, it's nice to meetcha'."The girl from the floor said suddenly, jumping up.

"Yeah, you too." I grinned. Another friend. "So who are you?" I asked the pink-haired guy.

"Szayel-Aporro Grantz at your service." He said, bowing. I giggled, what was this? A spanish mafia?

"Orihime Inoue." I said, returning the favor. "So then what number are you?"

He looked at me in surprise. "Well informed I see, I'm number eight."

"Aaaah, I see. Octava." I answered. The spanish had just tumbled out of my mouth because of the whole mafia bit. I almost fell over laughing. (Eight. Spanish.)

"Tú habla español?" He asked. (You speak spanish? Spanish.)

"Sí, algunos no se habla bueno." I laughed scratching my head. (Yes, although I don't speak it very well. Spanish.)

"Francaís?" He asked. (French? Self explanatory.)

"Un pe." I answered. (A little. French.)

"¿Je suis étonné, combien de langues parlez-vous?" (I'm surprised, how many languages do you speak? French.)

"Abbondanza, io sono abbastanza intelligente." I answered, grinning widely. I've never been able to speak so many languages to someone before. (Plenty, I'm smart enough. Italian.)

"Chiaramente. Parlo dieci o undici anni. Quante ne parli?" He asked, looking interested now. (Clearly, I speak about ten or eleven. How many do you speak? Italian.)

"Ich vergesse. Ist dies also eine Mafia?" I asked, I really wanted to know now. (I forget, also are you in a mafia? German.)

"īe , dōshite to omou daro u ka ？" He answered, laughing now. (No, why would you think that? Japanese.)

"Nu, vy, kazhet·sya, yestʹ mnogo ispanskiĭ i russkiĭ imena ... poetomu ya byl prosto interesno." (Well, you seem to have a lot of spanish and german names...so I was just wondering. Russian.)

"I eto ponyatno ya dumayu." (Makes sense I suppose. Russian.) I was about to answer him when I was suddenly cut off by the silver-haired girl looking on in silence. Her eyes were a little pink, but they suddenly bounced to yellow. Something tells me that she hadn't been on this planet just a moment ago.

"What the fuck are you guys saying?" She asked dubiously.

"Hiede, language!" Szayel snapped.

"We were just talking, nothing important." I grinned, a little annoyed at the swear myself. Then Szayel walked over to the cupboard, reaching inside it for something. When he withdrew his hand there was a cookie in it, one with pink frosting and sprinkles. Hiede turned all sparkly and jumped up and down.

"Cookie, cookie! Give me cookie!" She yelled. But Szayel just turned away from her and looked over at me.

"So are you okay now?" He asked me. "I think that Ulquiorra was worried...but it's hard to tell with someone like him." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I was looking at him, but my eyes slowly found there way to Hiede who had popped her head up over Szayel's shoulder, her hands like a little chipmunk's.

"Nom?" She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. He looked over at her, smirked and took a bite out of the cookie slowly licking off the frosting. Then when he was done he tossed it backwards, Hiedi took off after it.

"Anyways, you should probably got o bed. We have school tomorrow and Unohana said that she wants you to go." He said. I nodded and turned, walking straight into somebody.

"We keep meeting like this it seems." Said a voice I recognized.

"U-Ulquiorra!" I squeaked, looking up quickly.

"Yes woman?" He asked.

"I-I was just surprised that it was you, that's all."

"Well don't say my name without a reason."

"O-okay Ulquiorra-I mean okay." I trailed off blushing. Then I heard a thump from behind me, as I was turning my head to see what it was I almost screamed in fear. Szayel had started laughing. I looked behind me. Hiede was on the floor, and Szayel was laughing hysterically while pointing at her. S-scary.

"How about you go to sleep." I heard Ulquiorra whisper into my ear. I jumped at the sudden contact.

"S-sure." I stuttered, walking off to my room. The house really was pretty, the ceilings were very high and vaulted and the color scheme was very tastefully chosen. It was cream and brown and some maroon. All of the warm colors gave off a more homely feel to the huge house which would have felt very alien if not for them. Finally I managed to pad into my room, the heated wooden floors felt good underneath my feet. This time I didn't even bother with the light, I just walked over and collapsed into my bed. Falling asleep almost instantly.

"_Brother? BROTHER!" I screamed, reaching out. He had already disappeared into darkness though._

"_Give up woman, you are alone." I looked up at Ulquiorra. Tears filling up my eyes. Then I screamed, knowing that what he said was true._

"Woman!" Ulquiorra yelled, shaking me awake. Wrenching me out of my nightmare.

"W-what?" I asked, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. "What is it Ulquiorra?" I asked wearily.

"It's time for school." He said monotonously. I brushed my hair out of my face and sat up watching Ulquiorra's retreating back. Was it just me or did he seem glad that I was okay? Then I shook the thought out of my head knowing that I was just being stupid and looked at the clock. My sticky eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright light. Then I saw the time.

"SIX O'CLOCK!" I yelled, bolting out of bed, I'd learned from Starrk that the bus came at 6:30. There was almost no time left to get ready.


	11. Chapter 11

**I…I… I'm sorry! I know that I should have updated like three months ago! -bricked- Anyways, I got a computer for my birthday soooo, I might actually start updating on a half normal basis again. But no one was really annoyed that I wasn't updating anyways soooooo…. yeah I'll shut up now.**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot…" I whispered to myself.

The moment Ulquiorra was out of the room I had bolted out of my bed like the devil was after me. First a shower, which I finished in a record time of three minutes by the way, then clothes. The school uniform was pretty simple. White, goucho-like pants and a top. Other than that it was your choice how it looked. I like mine a lot, it's like a dress with pants on underneath. Very cute, although I still like my old uniform.

About fifteen minutes or so later I was ready and sprinting down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Well, well, well." I heard a familiar voice say. "At least your ready at a normal time today." Starrk said, and I giggled some.

"I know, but it's still too early." I said, then made a face that looked downright dead, my early-morning adrenaline shock wearing off.

Starrk snorted and held out a cup of coffee.

"This looks like it has your name on it." He observed, I grabbed it out of his hands and ran over to the sugar, completely disregarding everything else.

"Coffee! It's the meaning of life!" I yelled, dumping copious amounts of sugar and cream into it, then drank it. "I'm awake now!" I yelled when I was done.

"Well I'm not. Shut the fuck up." A tired baritone said from the door.

"Blue-hair-san!" I gasped, running up to him on sugar high.

He grimaced at me and slowly reached out a hand, managing to say coffee. Starrk rolled his eyes at our antics and passed Grimmjow his cup. Which was a, surprisingly, simple white cup with a six on it.

I gave him a moment to drink it. Then when he was done with a sip I started glaring at him. Although it took a moment he finally noticed.

"What?" He snapped.

"Someone's grumpy." I smiled, then went back to glaring.

Although it was a really pathetic glare, I wasn't very angry at him for waking me up anymore.

"What?" He asked, more exasperated now.

"You woke me up too early the other day." I said, still glaring.

"Huh?" He asked, completely not getting it. Then it clicked. "Oh, that? I do it to all the new family members."

"Ohhh!" I answered, happy now.

My sugar high died down at the sudden silence in the room and I looked over at Grimmjow. His uniform was…well it was…very revealing. The pants were like the ones I wore underneath my dress… thing. But the top was more or less an open vest. It wasn't thick or anything like that, just the shape of a vest. To be completely honest, his abs were godly. Enough to rival Ichigo's anyway, and that's saying something. His eyebrow raised at my obvious ogling and I looked down with a blush.

"See somethin' you like?" He teased viscously.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, my blush getting more intense. "I- it just surprised me. I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." He said with exasperation. "Really, calm down."

My eyes widened and I looked down at the floor.

"Sor- I mean, okay." I finished meekly.

By the look he gave me I could tell that it hadn't worked, but he decided not to point it out.

"Yeah, whatever." The blue-haired man said, waving it off. "Where is everyone else? We need to leave soon." Grimmjow said, looking at Starrk.

"Not my job kid." Said man answered, yawning. "I need to leave now anyways." He finished, getting up and setting his coffee by the stainless steel sink. "Bye."

"Bye." I said, waving cheerfully.

Grimmjow snorted and finished his coffee.

"You are way too laid back, chick." He muttered.

"Huh?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Nothing." He answered. "Let's go find the others, we need to leave in five minutes."

"Okay." I replied, one cheerful wave later and I was off to find everyone. "Hm, hm, hm" I hummed. "Now let's find everyone, yup."

That brought me up short.

"Umm… Grimmjow?" I ventured to ask, looking behind me. "Who's 'everyone'?" Sadly I was alone in the long dark hallway.

"Well then, this is problematic." I sang, sashaying down the hall. Then I went flying forwards, landing flat on my face. "What in the-"

"Well hello." I heard a voice sneer, and for some reason… the voice reminded me of a snake.

"I'm sor…ry…" I trailed off, staring at the large form above.

The person standing over me could only be described as extremely tall… and scary… and skinny… and…

Spoony. And he was looking at my…

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" I screamed, my face going bright red as I pulled down my dress. It had gone flying up when I fell… and spoony was… "OH MY GOD YOU PERVERT!" I screeched.

His eyes widened with surprise, then a large (but really creepy) smile spread over his face.

"Well, if it isn't little miss angel face." He sneered, I felt like his eyes were looking through my clothing as his gaze trailed away from my face and I frowned, stepping back.

"Umm, G-Grimmjow said that we need to leave soon…" I mumbled, a blush spreading over my face in embarrassment.

Spoony rolled his eyes at that and gestured to his clothes.

"Clearly, I'm aware. Tell him that he can go fuck himself." He said in disdain.

My eyes widened in shock, then narrowed. In a moment of courage, which must have been born from exhaustion, I walked forward heading back down the hall, while covertly slamming my heal down on his toe.

"No," I snapped in my naturally soft voice as my pace sped up.

"Why you little bitch!" He yelled,

"Nnoitra, leave her alone." A smooth voice said.

I paused in surprise, then saw it as my chance and turned the corner onto a better lit hallway. When I felt that I was far enough away, I slowed down shivering at the near beating. It crossed my mind to go back and see who saved me, but that part of my mind was hit by a brick.

"Well, I found someone." I muttered to myself, chewing on my knuckle in thought.

**0_0 Oh my god, what am I writing about, what in the world am I even talking about. You know what, this is what I've been working on, I left it for a week, came back, read it, and realized that it sounds like filler and is a piece of crap, we're starting over. And I'm only letting you guys read that so at least you know why the delay happened. I've been lost, and my writing always reflects my mood. So this chapter, which has no point and is going every which way, is reflecting that state of mind. Now let's see what this should actually sound like shall we? Oh, and I decided to make her dress thing a little more appropriate, so the uniform is white based, but it isn't so personal. *le sigh* It needs to be at least mostly realistic you know? Oh yeah, and one last thing. When you get to the part about Grimmjow, the line he says was insinuating that Orihime was something more than friend to Starrk. You'll understand when you reach it. Whatever, shutting up.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. XD**

I jumped out of bed quickly, walking across the large room and flipping on the light. The nightmare was still fresh on my mind and there was a lingering feeling of discontent. What I really have to wonder… is why was Ulquiorra in it? And why was he saying such cruel words? I shivered, letting go of the light switch and walked to the bathroom. The dream was pushed to the back of my mind for a better time.

"Ahhh," I sighed in relief as the hot water pounded on my back.

Knowing that I was already late, the shower only took five minutes. Hopping out quickly, I dried off with the towel and grabbed my school uniform. It was a white dress shirt with thin black outlining on the neckline, sleeves and hem. Then a knee-length skirt, also white with black outlining. Very tasteful, but I didn't even want to know what the school tuition must be with those as the uniforms. I pulled on the smooth fabric and slid on the black socks and white clogs. As the finishing touch, I ran a brush through my hair and slid in the blue flower clips that keep said hair off my face. I looked in the mirror and nodded, happy with my appearance. Then with a glance at the clock I realized it was only 6:15, I still had time. A smile spread across my face and I jogged out of my room, intent on eating breakfast.

"Well, you're ready at a more normal time today." Starrk stated over his coffee cup.

"Yes, much to my pleasure." I shot back, smiling.

I looked around the large kitchen for a bowl and cereal. I could feel Starrk's lazy purple eyes following my search.

A cough drew my attention to him.

"You'll find a mug in that cupboard, a bowl in that one, and cereal down there. Along with various other breakfast things." He said, pointing out each place accordingly.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief, and walked over to get a mug.

"No problem." The lazy man said, finishing his coffee and getting up.

I blinked when he stood up, Starrk was taller then I expected him to be.

"Where are you going?" I asked, he couldn't still be in school, could he?

"Work, then college." He answered.

Ha, I was right.

"Really? You don't seem like the college type." I said, my eyebrows going up in surprise.

"I'm not, Unohana insisted." He stated with a smirk.

"Ah, that explains a lot." I nodded, then waved. "Well, have a good day then."

He looked a little surprised for a moment, then nodded with a small smile and left. After Starrk left, Grimmjow walked in. A smug smirk plastered onto his face.

"Seems like you two are getting along well." He drawled.

I frowned, not understanding why that sounded like an insult.

"I-isn't that a good thing?" I asked, feeling confused.

"I guess." He answered, clearly caught off guard by my answer.

Maybe I missed something?

"I-I'm sorry." I gasped, my middle snapping down and a blush heating up my cheeks.

"What? Why?" He yelped, jumping backwards, like I was contagious or something.

"For not getting what you mean!" I whispered with chagrin, my blush getting deeper.

It was silent for a moment before the room filled with boisterous laughter. I looked up, surprised and shocked.

"U-umm-" I ventured to ask, but was cut off by Grimmjow.

"Why are you apologizing for not getting what I said?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Then before I could even answer, he went on. "I mean, you would have been angry anyways!" He shrugged, snorting a laugh.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked suddenly, plopping my head over to one side.

"U-ummm…" Grimmjow trailed, a light blush gracing his face.

I blinked, he never really seemed like the blushing type to me… was it something I said?

"You know what? Let's just forget about it, you ready for school?" The blue-haired teen said, abruptly changing the subject.

"Okay, yeah I guess so." I replied, a little confused, but, well, it was Grimmjow after all.

Grimmjow can be weird sometimes.

"So anyways, I'm going to go find Ulquiorra and a few others. You get your bag, it should be by the front door, and wait here." He ordered, walking off.

And was it just me, or was he in a hurry. Oh whatever, it isn't my business anyways. Now, what is my business is…

"Breakfast." I muttered. "I am really hungry."

And after a bowl of Froot Loops, Frosted Flakes and extra brown sugar later, I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Ahhh, that was delicious." I mumbled happily, patting my stomach and taking the bowl to the sink.

After rinsing it, I found my bag and settled down to wait. By 6:25 I was getting fidgety, it would be bad to be late on my first day of school right? It was 6:29 when Grimmjow finally decided to reappear, I was practically fuming in my chair. I almost blew a gasket at him before I realized that he was already in an argument.

"You should take her!" My blue friend yelled.

"No, I have other things to do." A familiar voice stated, like it was the weather, or, or, or something equally emotionless.

"You still have a debt to her!" Grimmjow shot back.

"Ooo, low blow." A girly voice mumbled behind my head.

I swung around, not only wondering what she meant, but surprised to see a normal face around here.

"Nel!" I squealed, jumping out of my seat and glomping her.

"Hey there Orihime!" She greeted back, just as cheery.

I was about to say good morning when she brought a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, I want to hear how this ends." She whispered, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

I blinked, then pointed at the fight happening just outside the kitchen, wondering if that was what she meant. She nodded, and dragged me forward to the doorway where we came upon the oddest fight I've ever seen.

If you can even call it a fight. Grimmjow was angrily yelling while Ulquiorra, I realized with surprise, was standing there calmly and answering when it was necessary.

"What are they arguing about?" I whispered to Nel.

"About who's driving you to school of course." She whispered back with a giggle.

"Well I hope no one gets hurt." I whimpered, frowning in worry.

Nel looked at me in shock for a second before a sharp giggle rushed past her lips.

"What?" I asked, staring at her snickering form.

"Oh Hime-chan, it's Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Don't be dumb." She giggled, looking back to the escalating argument.

I frowned, my worry not alleviated whatsoever, then looked back to see that the argument had ended. Grimmjow walked towards me in a huff and Ulquiorra calmly walked in the opposite direction.

"What ha-"

"Come on Princess, we're leaving." Grimmjow snapped, making me flinch back.

But I ran into the kitchen, grabbed my bag and followed him anyway. As he angrily walked in the direction Ulquiorra had gone in I bit my lip, wondering what I could do to make him less angry. I mean, people drive bad when they're angry, besides, I don't want to have him angry. It might ruin his day. As the silence between us became slowly more awkward, I opened and closed my mouth, trying to say something.

"G-" I started, my voice breaking. "Grimmjow?" I asked, flinching again as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

Great, he was so mad he wasn't even going to answer me.

"I'msorryforcausingyoutrouble." I stuttered meekly, my words slurring in my rush to get them out.

"What?" He asked flatly.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, I didn't mean to." I mumbled more clearly this time, staring at my feet in embarrassment.

At the sudden pause in his footsteps, I glanced up. I swear I saw his face soften for a second before he turned back to walking.

"Whatever." He muttered nonchalantly.

I smiled a little, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Come on chick, I'm getting old waiting for you." He yelled, annoyed that I had stopped walking.

"Oh, okay I'm coming!" I answered, jogging down the hallway after him.

**FINALLY! It's done. Sort of short but I kind of enjoyed writing that when I got my fire back. I had such a bad writer's block that I thought I might never finish this. My brain was just on a complete blank whenever I tried to write. Then I read that terrible excuse of a chapter and got an idea. YAYNESS! IT'S STILL NOT THAT GREAT, BUT IT'S BETTER! And I know what your all thinking 'isn't this an ulquihime story' why yes it is. I just thought some competition might make this more interesting. But I've said too much. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND PLEASE REVIEW, it gives me a reason to write. If no one does I'll just assume that no one cares if I update. And I won't. End of story. So if you care about this getting updated, I HIGHLY SuGGEST REVIEWING. Okay, I'll stop black mailing you now.**

**~ LOVE iloveme264 3**

**P.S.- I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS XD**


End file.
